


【all罗】原罪 Better Die Young

by anex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anex/pseuds/anex
Summary: 西西里的美丽传说au。





	1. Chapter 1

虽然已经过去了很多年，但是我依然对那个人的容貌记忆犹新。在我老得连自己的曾孙女都认不出来时，他的脸还牢牢地印在我心中。他不是我的兄弟，不是我的朋友、爱人、情人或者是露水情缘的对象，甚至我都不确定他是否短暂地记住过我的脸。有些人在你的生命中匆匆路过也许不过二十分之一的时间，你却能用余下的一生想念他。  
我记得他卷翘浓密的睫毛，高挑纤细的眉毛，泛着高原红的颧骨，柔软水润的嘴唇。我记得他走在海边小路上的背影，他的屁股很翘，走起路来一撅一撅的，让人忍不住想摸一把，看看是不是真的有兔子尾巴。直至今日我仍然想不明白，他是否故意连走路的样子都那么勾人心火。  
风情万种是上帝给予美丽的人与生俱来的礼物，有些人利用美丽牟利，有些人低调平淡度日，还有一些人从生下来那刻起就带着火，一直一直燃烧着直至将周身和自己全部燃成灰烬。他一定是属于最后一类人。天生艳丽锋芒毕露，在那个动荡的年代只会落得遍体鳞伤。  
我在成年结婚后就离开了西西里岛，至今已经七十年。即使穿越半个地球，我有时仍会觉得他就在我左右。当我在书中读到亨伯特偷窥多洛蕾丝时，我会不由自主地想起他弯下腰，从宽阔的背心领口里不经意间露出的胸口。当我在电影院里看到克里奥佩特拉思念凯撒时，我会想起他趴在床上独自哭泣，从后颈到臀部那妙曼的曲线。在漫长的人生中，我遇到过无数美丽的人，男人或者女人。离开西西里岛后我辗转过很多地方。我在开普勒做过矿业，在卡萨布兰卡贩卖军火，后来我踏上美利坚的土地，在纽约投资房地产发家。我总是能轻而易举地得到我想要的东西，无论是性，暧昧，还是婚姻。乱世之中人们总是拼命想抓住一片浮舟，而我的金钱与名利无疑是餐桌上最诱人的那道正菜。在我还没有被岁月席卷去活力与健康前，每个清晨我从凌乱的被褥和女人的臂弯间爬起来，总有一股巨大的空虚撞击着我脑袋。我从来没有得到过真正想要的东西，而我也清楚，我永远不可能再找回流失于指缝的沙。我站在落地窗前俯瞰着朝阳从布鲁克林大桥后升起，照亮曼哈顿沉睡的街道。恍惚间记忆又回到了数千公里之外那片地中海上的明珠，那个永远吹拂着咸腥的海风，盛开着鲜花与风铃草的西西里。

初次见到克里斯蒂亚诺是我小学即将毕业的那个春天。波扎洛是个小地方，消息总是传得飞快，我是最后一个听到的人，因为那天我正在被卡佩罗先生罚站（解不开一元二次方程是很严重的罪吗？）。我像个蔫了的土豆一样浑浑噩噩地站了一下午，直到下课铃响起，保罗从背后一把揽过我的肩膀：“嘿，你听说了吗？莱特家的儿子回来了！”  
“哪个儿子？”我一头雾水。迪甘前天还从高中部跑来撩我们班上的姑娘，被孔蒂先生用戒尺追着打跑了。  
“当然是前年参军去驻守海外的那个里卡多啦！他在西班牙立了功，升职成中尉，这次衣锦还乡还带回来了一个爱人。听说是在大西洋一个很穷的岛上找到的，刚刚成年就把人家拐来西西里结婚。”保罗看上去很感兴趣，一个劲怂恿我去看看这个从马德拉来的莱特家新娘（话说马德拉在哪儿来着？）。我虽然对围观兴趣缺缺，但是拗不过保罗的死缠烂打就答应了。  
我们骑着自行车沿海岸线一路来到莱特家，这个坐落在海边的房子平时很冷清，莱特一家都是不爱交际的人，今天这里却热闹 异常。我和保罗偷偷爬上树，后院里正在举办婚礼。里卡多穿着白色的西装，胸口别着红色的玫瑰，带着温柔的微笑站在牧师身旁。几年不见里卡多又长高了，变得更加英俊，在阳光下白得发光。他的头发整齐得梳在脑后，看上去意气风发。“还好他结婚了，不然这小镇上的女孩全被里卡多预定完啦。”保罗趴在边上嘟哝着。  
牧师示意里卡多交换戒指，我这才注意到站在里卡多面前的……新娘？我揉了揉眼睛，再次确认。没错，里卡多面前站着的确实是一个男人。那个人背对着我，看不清脸。他似乎有些拘谨，犹豫着伸出手，被里卡多温柔地拉过手腕戴上戒指，然后低头吻了吻新娘短短的手指。即使背着身，我也看见里卡多的新娘耳朵立刻红了。  
交换完戒指，牧师宣布仪式完成，坐在两侧长椅的宾客们纷纷鼓掌。我注意到老莱特先生和迪甘坐在第一排，脸色非常难看地拍了两下手，莱特太太似乎在低头抹泪。这么开心的日子为什么他们一副天塌下来的表情呢？  
接着宴席正式开始。里卡多带着他的新娘一一接受着祝福，我拼命伸长脖子，试图看见那个人的正脸。保罗在一边揉了揉鼻子，发出奇怪的声音，然后终于忍不住打了一个响亮的喷嚏：“阿嚏——”瞬间吸引过来所有人的注意力，包括里卡多的新娘。  
直到这时，我终于看清楚那个男孩的脸。他看上去刚刚成年，比我大不了几岁。一头卷毛滑稽地翘着，脸颊上泛着大片红晕，嘴巴微微张开，瞪着一双圆圆的眼睛看向我和保罗。那神情让我想起了罗德里戈家里养的兔子，每当我去敲它的笼子时，那只兔子就会受到惊吓地瞪圆眼睛，耳朵竖起来，紧张得一动不敢动。  
那天的最后我和保罗被赶了出去，我们一人一辆脚踏车骑得飞快，不一会就把气急败坏的迪甘和老莱特甩在身后。第二天迪甘特地跑来小学部找我们算账，又被孔蒂先生骂跑，不过这是后话了。

里卡多回来的时间很短，甚至还没有我小学毕业的那个暑假长。在我升入中学前一天，里卡多又离开了，这次似乎要去北非驻扎。他走的那天，我的父亲因为工作原因前往柏林，他要为大人物们做翻译官，我和妈妈一起去火车站送他。  
在月台上我看见了里卡多和他的新婚丈夫，我从保罗口中得知他叫克里斯蒂亚诺。他们紧紧拥抱在一起，里卡多的力气非常大，看上去像要把克里斯蒂亚诺整个人嵌进怀抱里。克里斯蒂亚诺似乎在说什么，我看见他的眼眶变红了，眼泪像断线的珠子般掉了下来。“别走……我等你……不管多少年……”我只能听见断断续续的只言片语，从海边刮来的风把克里斯蒂亚诺的话吹得支离破碎。里卡多深深地吻住了他，他们吻了五分钟那么久。我看看他们，再看看身后哭成一团的父母，突然觉得自己一个人好孤单。  
直到火车即将出发，里卡多才依依不舍地放开了克里斯蒂亚诺，在他的额头上留下一个吻，就像对待珍贵的瓷器那样轻柔，然后转身上了火车。那一天我的注意力全部放在了克里斯蒂亚诺身上，连父亲过来和我道别都没听见。克里斯蒂亚诺注视着火车缓缓离开，水汪汪的眼睛仿佛能盛下整个地中海的海水。

里卡多虽然离开了，但我却成了莱特家的常客。准确的说，是过门不入的那种常客，保罗每天都会拉着我去莱特家门口的那条小路上蹲着，看上去完全对葡萄牙人着了迷。一起来的还有隔壁班的几个家伙，我和他们不太熟，似乎叫卢卡斯、马尔科之类的名字。下午五点左右，莱特家紧闭的大门会打开，克里斯蒂亚诺每天这个时候要出门为老莱特买烟。当克里斯蒂亚诺踏出家门的一刹那，蹲在我身边的几个家伙立刻吹起了口哨，大笑着喊：“里卡多从马德拉买的童养媳！”“小美人，给我也买包烟呗！”“里卡多在北非想死你的两腿之间了！”  
克里斯蒂亚诺从来不回击，只会捂住耳朵快速跑开，留下背后的一连串的笑声。我忍不住站了起来：“嘿，你们这样不对！”  
“别多管闲事！”对面的丹尼尔瞪了我一眼：“这种嫁给同性的家伙还能算得上男人吗？”  
“你再说一遍？！”没想到保罗比我还着急，直接冲上去揪住了丹尼尔的衣领，场面瞬间混乱得不可开交。最后我和保罗四拳难敌十条腿，被揍得鼻青脸肿溜回了家。  
晚上妈妈先把我骂了一顿，然后心疼地为我的伤口涂酒精。我疼得哇哇大喊，但还时不时抽空想一下今天见到的克里斯蒂亚诺。他似乎比上次见到时瘦了一点，脸上的婴儿肥都消下去了，难道老莱特没给他好吃的吗？

在莱特家门口的那场群架之后，我和保罗与隔壁班的关系就变得紧张起来。课间休息时经常有人过来找茬，不过埃姆雷和米拉莱姆脾气火爆，把他们打跑了几次。一来一去，关系逐渐演变成了两个班级的对立，最后丹尼尔直接来下了战书，今天放学后在足球场见，两个班级一决胜负。到了足球场后我才感到后悔，没想到丹尼尔居然把他在上高中的表哥找来出头。那个表哥手臂上布满了纹身，连耳朵后面都纹了一个我看不懂的汉字，看上去可怕极了。丹尼尔他们得意洋洋地站在后面看好戏，表哥气势汹汹地向我们走来。“作弊！你们这是作弊！”保罗躲在我身后尖叫，身体抖得像得了癫痫。就在表哥扬起拳头，我闭上眼睛等着挨揍时，操场广播突然响了起来：“全体学生注意，现在立刻回到教室，教师们请打开收音机，伟大的领袖即将发表讲话。全体学生注意，现在立刻回到教室……”  
表哥恶狠狠地瞪我一眼，哼了一声掉头就走。背后的卡洛斯对我们做了一个鬼脸：“这次先放过你们，下次一定把你们揍得屁滚尿流！”然后他们就像跟屁虫一样跟着表哥走掉了。  
直到坐回教室里，我的腿还在战战发抖。孔蒂老师打开了收音机，但我什么都没有听进去，满脑子全是劫后余生的后怕。那一天似乎有什么大人物在广播里说了重要的事情，我只听见了零星片语，好像有同盟，元首，开战，之类的词。不过这些都是大人世界的东西，与我有什么关系呢。我还是和保罗制定一下绕开暴躁表哥的上下学路线比较实在。

吃过晚饭后我无所事事地躺在床上，望着天花板上的霉斑，一边思索着以后的对策。真不应该去招惹隔壁班那群人，谁知道他们有一个那么厉害的表哥。而这一切的罪魁祸首，就是那个突然嫁到波扎洛的葡萄牙人，都怪他被嘲笑了也不出声，我才会一时冲动为他出头。想到克里斯蒂亚诺，我突然感到一股奇怪的燥热骚动。我在床上辗转反侧许久，脑子里全是克里斯蒂亚诺那张红彤彤的脸，他出门买烟时穿着的背心短裤，白白净净的腋下和大腿一览无余。想着想着，我突然坐了起来，莫名的冲动驱使着我溜出家门，骑着脚踏车在月光下延着海岸一路来到莱特家。  
此刻已经临近深夜，月光照在海面上泛着清冷的光晕。莱特家的一楼和二楼窗户依然亮着，显然都没入睡。我顺着屋边的大树爬上一楼窗户，向内望去——哦，是老莱特夫妇在看电视。现在播放的新闻里都是那个长了滑稽小胡子的德国人，还有他背后的红底十字旗，怪没意思的。我沿着树干继续往上爬，来到二楼的窗户边，屋内飘来唱片悠扬的曲子。我悄悄拨开百叶窗向里看去，看见的画面让我差点叫出声——天哪，克里斯蒂亚诺在自慰？！我像触电般地立刻闪离了窗边，险些因为重心不稳翻下去。哦，上帝啊，我真不是故意偷看的。我的心砰砰直跳，脸上燥热极了，道德感告诉我应该立即离开。但鬼使神差的，我又把脑袋贴了回去，这次看得更仔细了一些。克里斯蒂亚诺整个人陷在大床里缩成一团，周围散落着许多衣物，他左手紧紧攥着一件白西装，就是里卡多在婚礼上穿的那件，右手正生涩地抚慰着自己的阴茎。床头柜上的唱片机放着一首舒缓的情歌，悠扬慵懒的曲调在狭小的卧室内回荡，夹杂着微弱的喘息声。克里斯蒂亚诺整个人都在颤抖，他仰着头眼睛半阖着，一抹微妙的嫣红在眼尾，似乎已经被情欲笼罩。微微张开的嘴唇湿润粉嫩，时不时有细小的呻吟泄露出来，就像小猫在呜咽。脸上泛着大片大片的红晕，颧骨处的高原红更明显了，看上去有点可笑。 他把背心向上推到胸口处，两颗小巧的乳珠暴露在空气中，颤颤巍巍地立着，粉嫩圆润。内裤和短裤已经褪至膝盖下，那根阴茎正被青涩地撸动着，在五根白白短短的手指间逐渐变硬挺立起来。克里斯蒂亚诺的喘息越来越急促，湿漉漉的带着哭腔，仿佛在像看不见的爱人撒娇：“里卡多……摸我……”  
我不得不用左手紧紧抓住树枝防止坠落，因为我的右手正在按住裤裆，那个东西现在已经硬得快弹出来了，但我还想穿着完好的裤子回家呢。  
过了几分钟，克里斯尖细地叫了一声，一股浊白色的液体从他指缝间射了出来，粘在了里卡多纯白干净的西装上。“呜……”克里斯抱着西装翻了个身，整个人蜷缩起来背对着窗口。从我的角度，他光裸雪白的背和臀部一览无余。臀缝间的那个小洞因为曲起腿的缘故，完全暴露在空气中。我的目光不由自主地被那片禁忌之地吸引了过去。在白花花的臀瓣间，那个粉红色褶皱包裹着的小洞看上去是如此诱人。就在我忍不住想凑近一些时，房门被敲响了。克里斯蒂亚诺显然也吓了一跳，直接从床上弹坐起来，一脸惊恐地看着门外。  
“嘿，你能把唱片声音放小一点吗？我要写作业，吵死了。”迪甘的声音从门外传来。这个讨厌的家伙，我知道他所有作业都是从别人那里抄来的。  
“是、是，对不起……”克里斯蒂亚诺慌慌张张地取出了唱片，音乐声立刻从房间内消失了。  
然而迪甘依然没有离开，他直接打开房门走了进来，克里斯蒂亚诺惊叫一声，条件反射地向后缩进那堆里卡多的衣服中，试图用衣服遮盖住自己几乎全裸的身体。迪甘不满地嘘道：“小声点，我爸妈还在楼下看电视。”然后关上房门，还顺手上了锁。  
克里斯蒂亚诺此刻正瑟瑟发抖地躲在衣服堆里，看上去就像一只可笑的鸵鸟——他只拿衣服遮住了脑袋和上身，完全忘记了自己的屁股还露在外面。迪甘嗤笑一声，一把揭开了盖在头上的衣服，不顾对方的挣扎，直接把克里斯蒂亚诺拖了出来。“喂，你哭什么啊？！”迪甘扳正克里斯蒂亚诺的肩膀，双手牢牢地将男人钳制在面前。迪甘虽然比克里斯蒂亚诺年少几个月，但是一米九的个头完全超过了对方。葡萄牙人挣扎几下未果，羞耻地从耳朵红到了足尖，连脚趾都蜷缩起来了，只能垂着头呜咽着：“不要，迪甘，求你了，不要……”  
迪甘凑近克里斯蒂亚诺耳边，笑着说：“你当初也是这么勾引我哥哥的吗？脱得光溜溜的，躺在他的衣服里，闻着他的味道，然后假装不经意间被哥哥看见？像哥哥这样虔诚禁欲的人，整个波扎洛的女孩都爱慕着他，他怎么会看上一个男人？我听说你家人都在轰炸中死了，只剩下那天出海捕鱼的你一个人活了下来。你其实很想离开那个又穷又偏僻的岛吧，所以才接近我哥哥让他把你带走，对吗？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺拼命摇着头，大滴大滴的泪珠随着甩头飞出去，溅到了迪甘脸上。迪甘不耐烦地抹了一把脸，直接掐住克里斯蒂亚诺的脖子把他压入床里，咬牙切齿地说：“都是因为你，我们家快沦为波扎洛的笑柄了！你知道这些日子我在学校里是怎么度过的吗？杰拉德那个混蛋，骂你也就算了，竟然还敢侮辱我哥哥和爸爸。都是因为你，这些事情才会发生！”我这才注意到迪甘的脸上也有伤痕，这些天似乎也听说过高中部那里的打架传闻。“克里斯，小贱人，你补偿一下我吧，就像当初勾引我哥哥那样。”迪甘低下头吻住了克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴唇，下一秒他就哀嚎起来，只见克里斯蒂亚诺死死咬住他的嘴唇，几乎咬出了血。迪甘一拳打在了葡萄牙人脸上，恶狠狠地大声咒骂。克里斯蒂亚诺捂着右脸，颤抖着向后爬去，被迪甘一把抱住屁股拖了回来。“放开我！迪甘，求你了，不要这么做！”克里斯蒂亚诺剧烈挣扎着，迪甘不理会他，一手环抱住他的胸口，另一只手直接向后穴探去。就在场面一片混乱时，房门突然被撞开了，老莱特目瞪口呆地看着屋内的景象，气得胡子都竖了起来。身后的莱特太太捂着嘴，满脸惊恐。  
后面发生了什么我完全一无所知，因为我被老莱特的突然闯入吓得从树上摔了下去，一头栽进灌木里。等我一瘸一拐地从树丛里钻出来时，头顶的房间内已经闹得不可开交，怒吼和用皮带打人的声音，求饶的声音，还有莱特太太高分贝的尖叫，周围几户邻居家的灯陆陆续续全亮了起来。在更多人过来一探究竟前，我匆忙跨上脚踏车，歪歪扭扭地摸黑骑回了家。  
第二天迪甘没有来上学。过了一周消息从高中部传来，迪甘被他父母送去参军了。为了离他哥哥远一点，迪甘被派遣去了苏联那片地区。听去火车站送行兼嘲笑的杰拉德学长他们说，迪甘的脸肿得像个猪头，连军帽都塞不进去。  
此外，克里斯蒂亚诺被莱特夫妇以淫乱罪告上了法庭。因为里卡多远在北非联系不上，莱特夫妇要求法院判定立刻离婚，并将克里斯蒂亚诺关进监狱。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

西西里的美丽传说au。

迪甘被送去苏联的第二天，莱特夫妇就把克里斯蒂亚诺告上了法庭，整个波扎洛的人们都在看好戏。克里斯蒂亚诺已经被赶出莱特家，没有人知道他现在住在哪里，直到有一天放学后我在校门口听见杰拉德学长和他的朋友聊天提到了那个名字。我立刻警觉地竖起耳朵，悄悄向他们走近。  
“所以你真的把那个小贱人接回家了吗？”一个学长好奇地问。  
杰拉德得意地点了点头：“那天我在公园的长椅上发现他，被老莱特赶出门之后他就一直在市政厅附近游荡，我找了好久才捉到他。然后嘛……”  
“你爸妈居然同意把他接回去！”另一个学长惊呼：“天哪，我妈妈每天出门前都告诫我离那个葡萄牙人远一些！”  
杰拉德尴尬地咳嗽一声：“咳咳，目前我还瞒着他们。我外婆去世后留下了一套公寓在市政广场边，我暂时让他住在那里。”  
“你们做过了吗？”  
“还没有，不过也快啦，周五他就要上法庭了，到时候还不得求着我给他找个律师，哈哈哈。”杰拉德一伙人大笑着走远了，直到他们的背影消失在视线中，我才回过神来，发现自己的手心因为握拳太用力而掐出了血。  
回家后我一直浑浑噩噩，连晚饭都吃得心不在焉。一股烦躁感环绕在心头，终于在指针指向六点时，我按耐不住地偷偷溜出家门。  
杰拉德提到过“市政广场边的公寓”，这个范围很大，我在市政广场绕了几圈依然一无所获。正当我失落地想回家时，不远处的街角闪过一个熟悉的身影——是杰拉德！我立刻跟了上去，看见杰拉德鬼鬼祟祟地走进一所老旧的公寓，上到二楼打开了其中一扇门，然后溜了进去。我左右环顾，目力所及范围内只有一条水管从一楼延伸至顶楼，正好经过窗边。我使出吃奶的力气一扭一扭爬上了二楼，再悄悄跳到窗台外放花盆的架子上。屋内隐约有人的交谈声传来，是杰拉德的声音，他听上去似乎有些不耐烦：“你还要等多久才能给我答复？”  
过了一会，另一个微弱的声音响起，我听到后立刻眼睛一亮：克里斯蒂亚诺！  
“杰拉德，我还没想好……”  
“后天你就要上法庭了，老莱特恨不得撕了你，他请了当地最有名的律师。如果法官判定你有罪，你的后半辈子就要在监狱里度过了，你希望里卡多回来的时候只能隔着铁窗去看望你吗？！”  
克里斯蒂亚诺的声音已经带上了哭腔：“不，我没有做错什么，他们会知道真相的！”  
“呵，你觉得法官会相信一个来路不明的葡萄牙人，还是相信一对认识五十年、在波扎洛德高望重的老夫妇呢？用你那不灵光的脑袋好好想一想吧，我明天会再来听你的答复。”说完杰拉德就离开了，走的时候还愤怒地摔上了门 。我急忙俯下身趴在花盆后面，等杰拉德气冲冲地走远了才探出头来，悄悄向屋内望去——  
克里斯蒂亚诺正趴在床上，把头埋在臂弯里哭。他的衬衫向上褪去，露出了一小片白净纤细的腰肢，翘起的屁股随着抽泣一抖一抖。我不由自主地咽了口口水，赶紧蹲回去，心如擂鼓。过了一会屋内的呜咽声渐渐消失，我再次探出头看去，克里斯蒂亚诺已经哭累睡着了，依然保持着俯趴的姿势，背部的曲线随着呼吸有规律地起伏着。屋内只开了一盏台灯，昏黄的灯光照亮床角一隅，为克里斯蒂亚诺曲线妙曼的轮廓镀上一层微光，看上去像一幅暖色调的油画。我心中的小恶魔又开始躁动起来，犹豫了一会，我翻进窗户，落地时尽量不发出一点声音，悄无声息地走近床边轻轻蹲下来。克里斯蒂亚诺的眼睛闭着，睫毛上粘着泪珠，随着一呼一吸轻轻颤动着。他的嘴巴微微嘟着，像娇艳的花苞等待亲吻。卷毛温顺地贴在红扑扑的脸颊上，显得毛茸茸的。我情不自禁地低下头去，凑近克里斯蒂亚诺嘟起的嘴唇。在即将贴上时，他发出细弱的声音，把我吓了一跳直接坐在地上。过了一会，克里斯蒂亚诺依然保持着睡着的姿势，我这才意识到他是在梦呓，于是鼓起勇气再次凑近，只听见克里斯蒂亚诺软绵绵地喃喃：“kaka……你在哪里……”  
一股巨大的罪恶感瞬间席卷了我，我立刻站起来，蹑手蹑脚地走到窗边翻了出去，一路狂奔回家。直到我躺在自己的小床上，拿被子蒙住脑袋，似乎依然可以听见克里斯蒂亚诺失落的呢喃。

第二天我走过操场边时被一只飞来的足球砸中了脑袋，我眼冒金星地抱起球回头，看见杰拉德和他的狐朋狗友们冲着我招手：“嘿，小子！扔过来！”我看了看另一边，居然是纹身表哥那伙人。表哥抱着花臂虎视眈眈地盯着我手中的足球，好像在说如果不扔给他就死定了。两边都是那么的讨人厌，我想了想，直接一脚把球踢出围墙外，然后一溜烟地跑了，对身后的怒吼置若罔闻。  
吃过晚饭后我又偷偷跑去了克里斯蒂亚诺的住处，不出意外地杰拉德也在那里，只不过这次他还带来了一个人。  
“这是我说过的英国来的律师！”杰拉德开门见山地介绍，见克里斯像木头一样毫无反应，不由着急补充道：“他从业二十年，打官司的胜率是100%。连市长也请不动瓜迪奥拉先生。要不是我外婆当年是西班牙贵族，人脉广面子大，他根本不会特地从曼切斯特飞来。你知道吗，瓜迪奥拉先生现在同时在忙四个官司……”  
杰拉德还在喋喋不休时，站在他身边的男人已经开口了：“你好，克里斯蒂亚诺。请叫我佩普。”说着颇有礼貌地握住了克里斯蒂亚诺颤抖的手。我仔细打量着这个男人，律师看上去四十来岁，除了有点谢顶外算得上英俊优雅，身穿着笔挺的西装，一副精英的样子。  
克里斯蒂亚诺的眼珠惶恐不安地转着，左看看杰拉德，右看看佩普，手足无措地开口了：“呃，嗯，你好，律师先生。”  
佩普脸上挂着风度翩翩的笑容：“我已经从杰拉德那里听说了你的情况，请不用担心，这种无中生有的诽谤我一定会当庭击破。我向你保证，法官绝无理由将你关进监狱。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺脸上终于露出一丝笑容，随即又染上了担忧：“但是我没有钱支付您的律师费。”  
“这个你不用犯愁，皮克先生已经提前给我写了支票，你只需要明天在法庭上站半个小时，然后就自由了。”说完佩普和杰拉德相视意味深长地一笑。  
克里斯蒂亚诺站在他们面前，脸上依然是不明所以的表情。如果我不是正挂在窗台外面偷窥，一定现在就冲进去一拳打歪杰拉德挺拔的鼻梁：这家伙看上去人模狗样，傻瓜才看不出来他在打什么主意——哦对了，克里斯蒂亚诺就是傻瓜。

星期五是个平凡的一天，不平凡的是班上一半男生都没有来上课。不仅如此，波扎洛几乎所有餐馆和店铺在都上午关门了。整个小城的人全都涌到了市立法院外，让这个一年开庭只有个位数的法院瞬间变得人头攒动。  
今天是克里斯蒂亚诺开庭的日子。  
事后听翘课去围观的保罗说，那个英国来的律师在法庭上妙语连珠，把法官说得服服帖帖，当场宣布克里斯蒂亚诺无罪。坐在对面的老莱特气得摔门而去，回家还犯了中风。我可以想像到当时荒唐的局面，一边是怒发冲冠的老夫妻和只会复读论据的古板地方律师，另一边是翩翩优雅、知识渊博的律师口若悬河，还有坐在后面看上去可怜无助的克里斯蒂亚诺，不用想都知道法官会偏向哪一方。我仿佛能看见克里斯蒂亚诺把小脑袋垂得低低的，两只短短的手无处安放紧紧握在一起，小卷毛都耷拉下来，楚楚可怜的样子。可惜我没有亲眼见证这场开庭，那天上午我坐在只有十个学生的教室里，听着孔蒂先生大发雷霆，口水乱喷地讲积分。哎，谁让我是波扎洛为数不多爱读书的好孩子呢。  
傍晚我一如既往地爬到杰拉德外婆的公寓窗外。佩普已经在下午飞回了曼切斯特，他可真是个大忙人，屋内只剩下了杰拉德和克里斯蒂亚诺两人。此刻在窗外可以断断续续地听见里面传来推搡的声音，我好奇地向内望去，只见杰拉德把克里斯蒂亚诺整个人抱在怀中，两只手放肆地在他身上游走。“Ronnie，宝贝儿，我们赢了，你该怎么感谢我呢？”说着杰拉德使劲捏了把克里斯蒂亚诺挺翘的屁股，葡萄牙人受惊地尖叫一声。  
“谢谢你，杰拉德……律师费我一定会打工还给你，可以先放开我吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺试图把杰拉德推开，但一米九几的大个子完全不是瘦弱的他能撼动的。  
“说什么呢，Ronnie。你知道佩普的律师费有多贵吗？把你还有莱特家那套破房子卖了都抵不上。而且我不是说过了吗，你不需要给我钱，我想要的是别的东西。”说着杰拉德低头吻住了克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去肆意侵略着。  
“呜！”克里斯蒂亚诺像一只被抓住尾巴的小猫，在杰拉德怀中拼命挣扎着，细瘦的胳膊胡乱拍打杰拉德宽阔的背部，声嘶力竭地哭喊着：“求你了，不要这样！我还是里卡多的丈夫，你怎么可以——”  
“别乱动！”杰拉德拦腰将克里斯蒂亚诺抱了起来，转身甩在床上：“里卡多几个月没给你写过信了，嗯？北非现在战报混乱，谁知道他是不是已经死了？就算他回来了，你要怎么和他解释这场官司？他的新婚丈夫在家乡勾引他的弟弟，他的父母不得不把偷奸的儿婿告上法庭还输了，最后他的父亲得了中风？就算里卡多是圣人，你觉得他能忍受这种丑闻吗？！”  
克里斯蒂亚诺手脚并用着向窗边爬去，似乎想从窗口逃出去。但就在他的手指触碰到窗框时，杰拉德从背后将克里斯蒂亚诺牢牢抱住，低头热情吻着他的后颈，口中含糊不清地说：“跑得这么快，你想为我们的第一次增加点情趣是吗？不过别玩得太过了宝贝儿。”  
就在克里斯蒂亚诺即将被拽回屋内那一瞬间，他猛然抬起头，视线直接和躲在窗外偷窥的我对上了。被发现后我吓了一跳，不知所措地瞪着他。克里斯蒂亚诺眼中充满了绝望与恐惧，整张脸上布满泪水。他看见了窗台后的小男孩，同样一愣。紧接着，那双被泪水浸湿的大眼睛中重新燃起了光芒。克里斯蒂亚诺恳求地看着我，仿佛窗外这个十来岁的小男孩是他唯一的希望，那眼神就像溺水的人寻找着浮木。我呆呆地趴在栏杆上，不知道该如何回应。杰拉德正低头忙活着，完全没有注意到窗外还有一个人。克里斯蒂亚诺细细短短的手指死死抓住窗框，用力之大甚至连木刺刺入掌心也毫无察觉。我和他就这么隔着窗对视，仿佛电影的慢镜头。夜风卷起的落叶，杰拉德的咆哮，克里斯蒂亚诺的挣扎，一切都变得缓慢异常。短短几秒却漫长到我足以看清楚克里斯蒂亚诺眼底全部的哀求与害怕。下一秒，克里斯蒂亚诺就被杰拉德拽回了昏暗的屋内，百叶窗在我面前砰地一声关上了。  
直到屋内传来了断断续续的喘息与撕裂衣服的声音，我依然像块木头般一动不动。我不知道那天的最后是如何失魂落魄地回到家中，如何躺在床上用被子盖住头，但无论怎样都无法驱散克里斯蒂亚诺绝望的呜咽与呻吟。我突然坐在床上嚎啕大哭，动静大到把隔壁房间的妈妈也惊动了，焦急地跑来问我发生了什么。  
我一直哭一直哭，直到第二天早上才累得睡着了。梦中是杰拉德伏在克里斯蒂亚诺的身上，他们在一片轰炸过的废墟中紧密结合着。杰拉德保持着那个姿势抬头看向我，嘴角带着诡异的笑意：“你也想来加入我们吗？”然后我就惊醒了，睁眼是遍布霉斑的白色天花板。我坐起身，发现自己已经被冷汗浸湿。

流言在波扎洛像野草般疯长了起来。街角卖百吉果的瑞恩太太说，上周五她在法院的厕所里听见隔壁男厕有不堪入耳的动静，是克里斯蒂亚诺和那个英国律师搞在了一起。  
“这再正常不过了。不然这个连家都没有的穷小子哪来的钱支付那么贵的律师费？”  
“要是让法官先生听见了，克里斯蒂亚诺又要被抓去坐牢啦。”  
“可怜的里卡多，人在北非打仗，却不知家中遭到这么大的变故，都是他当初鬼迷心窍要把那个男孩带回来，才造成了这些灾祸。”  
我站在摊位边听着，不由得攥紧拳头。趁着那几个八卦的大人们不注意，直接掀翻一篮百吉果在他们头上，然后在被捉住前飞快地跑掉了。  
在学校里，我也能听见闲言碎语。隔壁班的丹尼尔他们如今蹲不到克里斯蒂亚诺，失去了嘲笑对象的家伙们最近正无所事事，开始散布八卦消息：  
“我昨天在市政广场那块地方看见了克里斯蒂亚诺，他眼睛红得像兔子一样！”  
“真的假的。我爸爸说，自从被赶出莱特家后克里斯蒂亚诺一直住在桥洞下捡垃圾吃。”  
“才怪呢！我前几天听见杰拉德和他的朋友吹嘘，打完官司就要上了那个葡萄牙小贱人！”  
“哇，原来是杰拉德在养着他。那里卡多回来后岂不是天下大乱啦。”  
“好想等里卡多回来看热闹啊，哈哈哈哈。”  
我没有再犹豫，直接冲上去往那些讨人厌的家伙们脸上一人一拳。可惜这次我没能跑掉，被按在地上踢成了足球，直到惊动孔蒂先生过来才免遭被踢断骨头的命运。

上帝总是会让那些想看好戏的人们失望。当然，他对克里斯蒂亚诺更加严苛无情。周一的邮差带回了从遥远北非来的通信，再次把波扎洛这个平静的小镇搅得天翻地覆。  
里卡多阵亡了。  
据说老莱特听到这个消息时当场捂着心脏倒了下去，莱特太太哭得撕心裂肺。我不知道城市另一端的克里斯蒂亚诺那一刻在想什么，脸上是怎样的表情，但我想他一定很难过。  
老莱特中风后又心梗，病上加病，从此躺在病床上闭门不出。克里斯蒂亚诺去看望过他几次，都被拒之门外。那天我和保罗坐在莱特家门前的海岸边，看着远处克里斯蒂亚诺徒劳地敲着门，一声比一声微弱，然而莱特家的大门依然紧闭着。直到太阳沉入了大海，海鸟回到了巢穴，克里斯蒂亚诺才失魂落魄地离开。  
“他真可怜。”坐在身边的保罗突然说。  
我“嗯？”了一声，示意他继续说下去。  
“最后一个爱着他的人也死了，却还要继续在这个不爱他的世界上拼命活下去。上帝一定很讨厌克里斯蒂亚诺。”保罗的眼睛清亮透彻，一直盯着葡萄牙人，直到那个瘦弱的背影消失在海岸公路的尽头。我们都沉默着，静静听着海水在月光下拍打岩石的浪潮声。  
老莱特没有挺过锡耶纳赛马节。  
在他的大儿子离家参军后的一年零一个月，老莱特在医院病床上心脏病突发去世了。据当时在医院里打零工的罗德里戈说，老莱特直到死前依然在诅咒着克里斯蒂亚诺，这个害得他家破人亡的罪孽。  
“上帝会让拆散他人家庭者永生永世活在痛苦之中。在人间被唾弃折磨，在地狱被烈焰焚身，在硫磺和火河中受尽火刑三百年，直至最后一颗牙齿都燃为灰烬。淫靡作恶者终将不得好死。”当罗德里戈一字不差地背出老莱特的临终遗言时，所有听者都不寒而栗。即使已经死了，老莱特的怨恨依然像一只大手紧紧掐住每个人的咽喉。我默默祈祷着克里斯蒂亚诺不要受到这个可怕诅咒的影响。

我注意到杰拉德最近过得很滋润，具体表现在他每天上学时脸上都泛着红光，仿佛明天就能考去米兰大学。与杰拉德意气风发的外表形成反比的是他的考试成绩，我不止一次看见巴尔韦德先生在高中部教室外（踮起脚）揪住杰拉德的耳朵，大骂他是个榆木脑袋。行动力极强的巴尔韦德先生还把杰拉德的父亲叫到学校来一起训话，我去办公室为孔蒂先生送作业时正巧撞上了这场好戏。那天我还没踏进教师办公室，就听到里面传来震耳欲聋的怒吼：“你到底是怎么回事！全年级倒数第一，连塞尔吉奥那个臭小子都比你高三分！我们伯纳乌的脸都要被你丢尽了！”  
我悄悄溜进门，只见杰拉德像个犯错的小学生一样站在他父亲面前，低着头一句话都不敢说。  
老皮克依然火气不减：“该死的，你这样怎么能考上大学？你想去当兵吗！就像里卡多那样的下场吗？！”  
我飞快地把作业交给孔蒂老师，离开办公室前还能听见老皮克喋喋不休的抱怨：“真不知道他最近把心思放到哪里去了，总是晚回家，花钱大手大脚。这小子该不会是去赌博了吧……”  
一走出办公室范围我就立刻脚底抹油跑回教室，把刚刚的见闻说给保罗听。保罗和我是唯二确实知道克里斯蒂亚诺现在被杰拉德收留的人，他紧张激动又按捺不住幸灾乐祸地说：“所以杰拉德的爸爸还不知道他偷偷养着克里斯蒂亚诺对吧？看杰拉德这些日子的神气样子，还以为他明天就要和克里斯蒂亚诺结婚去了！”  
我翻了个白眼：“怎么可能。要是老皮克知道他的宝贝儿子在外面偷偷摸摸干这种事情，肯定要把杰拉德的腿打断。”  
我们俩对视一眼，露出了意味深长的笑容。  
第二天早上，在银行上班的老皮克收到了一封匿名信，信中的字歪歪扭扭，一看就是用左手写的：“尊敬的皮克先生，听闻您近日来颇为小儿子的成绩担忧，我想告诉您究竟发生了什么。如果想知道答案，请在今晚六点去市政广场边的兰顿公寓204号房间敲门。敬上，一个热心而低调的人。”  
晚上我早早吃完饭躺在床上，打开唱片机，放着我刚从店里买回来的‘亲爱的人’唱片。悠扬浑厚的女中音在屋内回荡着，一会儿在云端，一会儿又飘落凡间。我闭上眼睛，难得睡了个好觉。  
听说那晚老皮克先生的怒吼冲破云霄，市政广场周边五百米都能听见。有人看见杰拉德提着裤子边求饶边从公寓里冲了出来，背后跟着老皮克手中挥舞着皮带追得飞快。父子俩在广场上的波塞冬喷泉旁玩起了猫捉老鼠，围着喷泉转了二十圈，直到杰拉德被扯住腰带失去平衡、一头栽进喷泉池里才宣告闹剧结束。  
皮克家的笑谈并没有在波扎洛茶余饭后的桌上停留很久，更大的风暴正酝酿着滚滚而来。在一个风平浪静的午后，当班上所有人都昏昏欲睡地听着阿莱格里先生讲希罗多德和‘历史’时，教室前门突然被撞开，保安先生闯了进来，慌慌张张地大吼：“快去操场集合，同盟国的轰炸机来了！！”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

那是我十五岁的人生中最深刻的一天。校长将所有学生带到操场上，我们抬头惶惶不安地看着几十架轰炸机从头顶呼啸而过。炸弹并没有在学校上空落下，轰炸机笔直地向南飞去，在远处投下密集的导弹。“是市政广场的方向！”有人惊呼。  
直到空袭警报解除后校长才放我们出校园。“孩子们，快去找你们的父母吧，上帝保佑他们平安无事。”阿莱格里先生忧心忡忡地说。  
我一路狂奔到市政广场，那里已经变成了废墟。满目是尘土飞扬，断壁残垣。哭声，惨叫声，火药味，血腥味，一片混乱充斥着我的感官。我迷茫地环顾着，寻找那个人的身影。他还活着吗？我的心砰砰跳，从来没有这么害怕过。市政厅旁的地下防空洞大门从内打开，大量人潮涌了出来，每个人脸上都沾满了尘土和血污，眼中是劫后余生的惊魂未定。在一片躁乱中，我瞥见了那头熟悉的卷毛。克里斯蒂亚诺正茫然地随着人群走动，眼中积攒着泪水，就像失去母亲的小鹿。我正想上前，有个人比我更先一步走到克里斯蒂亚诺身边，为他披上外套。我定睛一看，居然是丹尼尔那个满臂纹身的暴躁表哥。表哥似乎低头说了什么，克里斯蒂亚诺瞪大眼睛看着他，怯生生地点点头，然后被揽住肩向另一个方向匆匆离开了广场。  
轰炸几乎摧毁了半个波扎洛的市中心，损失不计其数，死亡人物依然在统计。在市政广场公告牌上贴出的死者名单里面，我赫然看见了莱特太太的名字。轰炸发生时她正在邮局，为远在苏联的小儿子迪甘寄去父亲的讣告，然而一颗导弹无情地砸穿了邮局的天花板。  
老莱特夫妇双双去世后，克里斯蒂亚诺又住回了海边的老宅，因为在法律上他依然是莱特家的儿婿，况且葡萄牙人已经没有别的去处了。自从皮克父亲发现了那场奸情，杰拉德就一直被关在家里反省，克里斯蒂亚诺理所当然地被赶出公寓。据说事后皮克父亲还找了家政公司为整个公寓消毒清洁，誓要把葡萄牙人带来的那股晦气除掉。

流言在废墟上再次生长起来，波扎洛的人们都说克里斯蒂亚诺一定又被哪家有钱的公子包养了。他既没有积蓄，也没有工作（波扎洛没有店里愿意雇佣一个名声不好的外乡人），如果不是被人养着，克里斯蒂亚诺该如何生存下去呢？  
在杰拉德之后，我放学后的跟踪对象变成了丹尼尔的暴躁表哥，走出防空洞时他对克里斯蒂亚诺的举动让人不得不在意。我偷偷摸摸地推着脚踏车跟在表哥身后十米左右的地方，看着他走出校门，接着走进一家面包店。我在店门外等了半天没有见人出来，才意识到表哥已经从后门离开。我立刻慌了神，他去哪里了？难道只是单纯地来买个面包回家当晚餐吗？  
仔细思索一会，我决定去莱特家碰碰运气。我骑着脚踏车一路沿着海岸公路来到那幢熟悉的老房子，初秋的夜晚海风有些微凉，吹得我全身抖了抖，赶紧把短裤向下拉去。等来年春天我升上高中部，那时候就能换长裤了，想到这个我就兴奋不已。  
莱特家和一年半前相比没什么变化，除了后院因无人修理而长满了杂草，它依然静静矗立在海边，就像过去两百年来一样。我蹑手蹑脚地爬上屋外的那棵大树，蹭到二楼窗外。百叶窗紧闭着，我正准备用手指拨开扇叶时，屋内传来了奇怪的声音：听上去就像有人在吃东西，但还伴随着粗重的喘息声，显然房间里不止有一个人，他们在做什么呢？  
我好奇地拨开一片百叶窗扇叶，入目是熟悉的纹身花臂，暴躁表哥果然在这里。因为窗叶的阻挡，我只能看见屋内的一小块区域。我向上看去，表哥正一脸很爽的表情仰头喘息着。视线一路向下，只见他已经脱光了上衣，裤子拉链大开，粗大的阴茎弹了出来，此刻正在快速抽插着前方人的屁股。我捂住嘴压下尖叫，但视线不可控制地向右转去。果然，那个趴跪在床上正在被操干的人是克里斯蒂亚诺。几日不见，他又消瘦了很多，薄薄的肩胛骨在光滑的背部突起，腰肢显得更加纤细。克里斯蒂亚诺被掐住后颈摁在床上，屁股翘得高高的，姿势像一只伸懒腰的猫。我注意到他的腮帮子鼓鼓的，仔细一看手中还捧着一块大列巴，正在艰难咀嚼吞咽着。表哥突然向前一顶，发出噗哧的水声，似乎这一次插得很深。克里斯蒂亚诺被这猝不及防的抽插顶得干呕了一下，被面包塞得满满的嘴里发出痛苦呻吟。  
“我弄疼你了吗，小婊子？”表哥停下了动作，似笑非笑地凑过去观察克里斯蒂亚诺脸上的表情。  
克里斯蒂亚诺表情扭曲地摇摇头，继续狼吞虎咽。这幅画面看上去滑稽又荒唐，身后的男人一脸享受地沉溺于性爱之中，而葡萄牙人却埋头啃坚硬的面包，对自己屁股的遭遇仿佛置若罔闻。他时不时会被深插顶得一阵干呕，平复后继续吃着手中的食物，仿佛吃光那个大列巴是他此生唯一重要的事业。我再也看不下去，靠着树干缓缓滑坐下去，抱住头开始默默抽泣。  
过了一会，屋内淫靡的水声停下，咀嚼声依然继续着。那个低沉又讨厌的声音响了起来：“你下次有需求就告诉我，不要再一个人关在家里饿三天了。”我不用看都能想象出表哥那副欠揍又得意的嘴脸。  
克里斯蒂亚诺唔了一声，算是答应了。  
“你有什么想对我说的吗，小荡妇？”  
“……”沉默一阵，克里斯蒂亚诺嘴里塞着面包，含含糊糊地开口了：“谢谢你，塞尔吉奥。”  
接着是一连串亲吻的声音，塞尔吉奥把怀中的男孩从头亲到了脚，又一路向上亲了回去。“真乖。”塞尔吉奥说完后就满意地离开了，临走前还不忘嘱咐：“我明天再来看你。当然，我会带上最好的白面包。”  
等塞尔吉奥的脚步声走远后，我才从树叶阴影后爬了出来。犹豫一会，还是轻轻拨开百叶窗再次望进去。克里斯蒂亚诺正躺在凌乱的床上，全身赤裸一丝不挂，一股浊白黏稠的液体从他的股缝冉冉流出，白皙的大腿间遍布着粉红色的吻痕和指印，纤细脖颈后的手指印触目惊心，而葡萄牙人却浑然不觉的模样。他嘴角沾着面包屑，失神地望着天花板发呆。过了一会，我看见他的眼睛变得潮湿起来，仿佛蒙上了一层雾气。克里斯蒂亚诺挣扎着爬起来，用颤抖的手打开床头柜抽屉，从里面取出一副相框紧紧抱在胸前。我眯起眼睛仔细辨认，照片上是里卡多和克里斯蒂亚诺新婚那天，他们穿着白色西装交换戒指的场景。克里斯蒂亚诺抱着相框缓缓缩成一团，把头埋在臂弯里轻轻啜泣着：“里卡多，求你回来吧……”海风将他痛苦的喃喃自语吹散，飘落很远很远。

轰炸后的平静日子持续了几个月。在那段时间里，保罗谈了女朋友，杰拉德回来上学了，塞尔吉奥依然隔三差五地放学后跑去面包店，然后鬼鬼祟祟地走去莱特家。过去平淡如水的生活被轰炸打碎一条裂缝，但所有人都假装无事发生过。在圣诞节前夕，小镇才迎来新的风暴：德国人来了。同时还带来一个连的军队驻扎，他们开着卡车和坦克浩浩荡荡地闯进波扎洛。  
来势汹汹的德国人们直接占领了市政厅，把广场当作阅兵场。波扎洛的人们敢怒不敢言，见到德国军官还要脱帽鞠躬行礼。对我来说，唯一值得开心的事情是父亲回来了，只不过他目前还是德国人的翻译官，不能经常住在家里。  
圣诞节前一周德国人终于暂时撤走了市政广场上的军营，因为每年这时候的圣诞集市都会在广场上举办两个星期。我和保罗放学后结伴去逛集市，他想给女朋友送一根水晶项链，我想为父亲买一条领带作为圣诞礼物。走近广场时我远远看见人群围成一圈，似乎在围观什么。隐约间听见包围圈中传来怒吼，凭借我浅薄的德语水平勉强能辨认出“贱人”“不识趣”“寡妇”等词眼。一种不祥的预感笼罩上心头，我立刻飞奔过去，拨开人群挤到最前端，那是我最不想看见的一幕：  
克里斯蒂亚诺捂着脸跌坐在地上，脚边散落一地扎着圣诞丝带的苹果。他的半边脸已经肿了起来，含着泪水倔强地瞪视前方的人。站在他面前的是两个德国军官，其中一个浑身酒气，正怒不可遏地比划，冲着克里斯蒂亚诺大喊大叫，气得脖子都涨红了。另外一个军官看上去还保持着理智，一边劝同伴一边试图拉他离开。纠缠几分钟后醉酒的军官终于骂骂咧咧地离开了，临走前还往克里斯蒂亚诺头发上吐了一口唾沫。等两个德国人走远，围观人群才开始议论起来：  
“有个长官逛集市时看上了克里斯蒂亚诺，想带那孩子回酒店过夜被拒绝，直接一巴掌扇了过去。”  
“长得漂亮才会引来灾祸呀。听说这些德国人瑕疵必报，以后有得他受了。”  
“真是活该！做出那种污秽的事情后还死皮赖脸留在莱特家，这是老莱特的诅咒啊……”  
克里斯蒂亚诺对这些闲言碎语充耳不闻，他跪在地上，低头飞快地捡起苹果塞回纸袋中。其中一只苹果滚到了我脚边，我将它捡起来，走到克里斯蒂亚诺面前递给他。葡萄牙人抬起头，似乎对我的举动有些意外。他愣神地盯着我几秒，然后飞快地接过苹果匆匆离开了。我回头望着他孤单瘦削的背影渐渐消失在人群中，眼睛有些酸酸的。  
那天最后我也没能好好逛集市，满脑子充斥着克里斯蒂亚诺低头捡苹果的样子。他的侧脸线条紧绷而坚毅，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，皱着眉头，一副倔强而不愿低头的模样。我这才注意到，嫁来波扎洛的两年后，克里斯蒂亚诺早就不是当初那个脸颊肉嘟嘟、眼神天真纯净、介于少年与成年人之间青涩的样子了。回家后我仍然心神不宁，脑海里还回响着围观者们的交头接耳：“那个德国人一定会来教训他的，谁让克里斯蒂亚诺这么不识趣佛了长官的面子！”

报复来得比想象中来得快多了。  
第二天是圣诞夜，我久违地和父亲母亲一起去波扎洛的高档餐厅吃大餐。在餐厅中意外地遇见了塞尔吉奥，还有坐在他对面的克里斯蒂亚诺。葡萄牙人难得穿着正装，头发梳在脑后，看上去精神很多。就是他脸上表情冷冰冰的，无论塞尔吉奥说什么都提不起兴致来。我起身去洗手间时正好经过他们那一桌，耳朵竖起来缓慢走过，试图捕捉到一点对话。  
“……去道歉吧，我的叔叔认识那个军官，我可以介绍你们吃顿饭，不然他们肯定不会放过你……”塞尔吉奥的话飘了过来，居然还带着一丝焦急。  
克里斯蒂亚诺动动嘴唇，正打算回答时，一个人突然撞开大门闯了进来，上气不接下气大声喊：“莱特家的房子着火了！！！”  
“什么？！”塞尔吉奥也被惊到了，瞪大了眼睛，然后猛地回头拉住即将冲出去的葡萄牙人：“别回去！你现在过去那些人肯定还在现场，看到你不知道会做些什么事！相信我，这些德国人什么都干得出来！”  
克里斯蒂亚诺挣扎着，愤怒地冲塞尔吉奥吼道：“放开我！里卡多的东西还在里面啊！”然后一把挣开塞尔吉奥的手跑出餐厅，后者立刻跟了上去。  
左顾右盼，整个饭店的人都在看这里的好戏。我回到饭桌上，犹豫片刻才对父亲母亲说：“我突然想起来还没给保罗送圣诞礼物。对不起，我先走了一步了，你们慢慢吃！”在父亲阻止之前，我一溜烟地狂奔出门。  
赶到莱特家时，我远远地就看见冲天的火光，在夜幕下几乎将漆黑幽深的海水照得通亮。那幢在萨伏依王朝时就建立的老宅此刻被烧得只剩下空壳。屋顶塌陷下来，不断有燃烧的砖块掉落，所有家具都在大火中付之一炬。我望着克里斯蒂亚诺瘫坐在花园里，捂住脸放声大哭。塞尔吉奥手足无措地站在他身后，过了一会才上前尴尬地拍了拍葡萄牙人颤动的肩膀。周围被惊动的邻居都走了出来，三三两两地站在远处围观大火。  
身后的一对夫妇交头接耳着：“听说克里斯蒂亚诺在集市上招惹了德国人，他们为了逼这个小贱人乖乖就范才烧了莱特家的房子。”  
“这孩子真是个灾星啊！走到哪里，祸水就引到那里。”  
我听不下去了，回头冲他们大喊：“你们还不快来救火？今晚的风这么大，再过一会就把火吹到你们院子里去啦！”  
那对夫妇急忙招呼邻居们回家拿木桶去海边打水，忙活了大半夜终于将大火浇灭。等最后一颗火星被扑掉时，东方的海面上已经泛白，朝霞将天空染成万花筒般美丽的淡粉色。我看见克里斯蒂亚诺一动不动地跪在废墟前，背挺得直直的。猎猎海风吹动他的衬衫和卷发，晨曦将他的侧脸勾勒出冷酷而坚硬的轮廓，那双蜜色眼睛中的泪水已经流干了。克里斯蒂亚诺看着烧得焦黑的断垣残壁，眼神变得如海水般幽深。

克里斯蒂亚诺变了。  
第二天上午葡萄牙人出现在市政广场时，几乎半个广场的男人们都在盯着他的屁股，另外一半人则在用目光舔舐他的脸。克里斯蒂亚诺满头卷毛被发胶服帖地梳在脑后，修剪过的眉毛更加纤细高挑，耳朵上戴着夺目璀璨的钻石耳钉，微微晃动脑袋就是一片流光溢彩。他穿着一身剪裁贴身的衬衫和长裤，完美勾勒出紧致的腰身和挺俏的臀部，质感纤薄的衬衫甚至能勒出胸部的轮廓，还有两个凸起的小点。克里斯蒂亚诺从广场一角款款走来，所有人的注意力立刻集中在他的身上。胆大的人已经吹起了口哨，目光几乎能将克里斯蒂亚诺的全身衣物扒光；更多人偷偷瞄向那个方向，同时假装还在做手头的工作。男人的女伴和太太们则在不停地翻着白眼，露出了对荡妇不屑一顾的眼神。克里斯蒂亚诺步伐翩翩，胯部一上一下扭动着，我从来不知道他连走路都可以那么勾人心魄。顺便一提，当时我和保罗正在路边吃早餐，看见葡萄牙人的样子后我直接把咖啡泼在了保罗裤裆上。  
克里斯蒂亚诺对那些放肆或轻蔑的目光视若无睹，径直走到咖啡店门前坐下，取出一支烟咬在嘴里准备点上时，奇怪的事情发生了。坐在邻桌的一个男人站了起来，掏出打火机凑到克里斯蒂亚诺嘴边，完全无视了身后他太太匕首般锋利的目光。与此同时，另一桌的男人也走过来，弯下腰恭敬地递出打火机。一个接着一个，片刻间克里斯蒂亚诺身边就站满了人，每个人都殷切地献上点火，期望葡萄牙人能低头青睐自己手中的那只打火机。克里斯蒂亚诺脸上浮现出一丝复杂的神情，随即转瞬即逝。他微微低下头，将烟头凑到最近的那簇火苗上，然后抬头冲面前的男人勾了下唇角。那一刻，所有围在前后的男人都被一支箭射中了心。  
克里斯蒂亚诺开始频繁出现在社交场所，并且他再也不形单影只。德国人总是环绕在他左右，搀着他从车上走下，为他披上大衣，就像捧着一朵娇艳名贵的花般呵护他。德军进驻波扎洛的第二年，葡萄牙人已经是所有男人趋之若鹜的头等菜。一日放学后我路过市政广场，看见克里斯蒂亚诺被两个德国人围着走向高级餐厅。他的德语水平在这一年半里突飞猛进，可以和军官们谈笑风生。我看见其中一个军官低头凑到他耳边，似乎要说悄悄话，然后趁其不备飞速地亲了一口。克里斯蒂亚诺的脸瞬间红了，他害羞地把头埋进那个军官胸前，还锤了对方几下，逗得两个德国人哈哈大笑。那一瞬间，我突然觉得这个衣着光鲜打扮靓丽的男人好陌生。  
克里斯蒂亚诺再一次成为波扎洛人们津津乐道的谈资中心。他仿佛一夜间成为了奢侈品，只供那些位高权重的德国人赏玩，而波扎洛本地人只能远远地看着他身上的衣服越来越华丽，首饰越来越昂贵，样貌也愈发英俊挺拔。据说有一个特别偏爱他的德国军官特地在唐璜酒店为克里斯蒂亚诺定了长期高级套房，至少葡萄牙人再也不会无家可归了。我衷心地为他感到高兴。  
人们不再在明面上诋毁克里斯蒂亚诺，但私下的非议从未中止。男人们总是感叹着：“瞧瞧他的翘屁股！那些德国人最近不停地在推迟会议、取消演习，肯定是在克里斯蒂亚诺身上流连忘返不想出门了哈哈哈！”“我愿意用我家那辆车换和他春宵一度！”“就你那又老又矮的样子，人家怎么可能看得上你，现在那小贱人只喜欢被一米九以上的人干！”  
女人们说克里斯蒂亚诺是德国人的间谍，他嫁给里卡多是一个巨大的阴谋，只为了近距离监视意大利人的忠诚。  
“我爸爸说，德国人在北边一直吃败仗，现在双线起火，快支撑不住啦！等那些长官们撤走了，看谁还护着克里斯蒂亚诺这个间谍！”  
某日下午，我正在学校厕所隔间里蹲坑时，听到外面有人聊天，是丹尼尔的声音。  
“如果有一天同盟国真的打过来了，克里斯蒂亚诺会怎么样呀？”另一个犹犹豫豫的声音听上去像卢卡斯。  
“哼，当然是枪毙啦！同盟国恨死这些纳粹了！”  
我一把推开了隔间的门，两个正在嘘嘘的家伙们都愣住了，呆呆地看着我。我面色铁青，快步走到丹尼尔面前，咬牙切齿地说：“克里斯蒂亚诺不是纳粹间谍！”  
回过神来的丹尼尔立刻用鼻孔看着我：“你怎么还在迷恋那个万人骑的婊子？人家才看不上你这种鸡鸡小的屁孩——呀！”  
我直接把丹尼尔的头按进了小便池里，同时怒吼：“我的鸡鸡会长大的！！”

西西里短暂的冬天过去了，当春意从海的远方吹来时，我升上了十二年级。这个春天外面的世界依然在动荡着，局势发生了变化，广播里总是在报道轴心国的败仗，墨索里尼的讲话越来越没有底气。最明显的改变是，波扎洛的德国人逐渐变少了。他们隔三差五就会被调动到别地，神色紧张地匆匆驾着卡车与坦克离去。现在周末集市又能在市政广场举办了，因为每周的德军阅兵仪式正式被取消。  
直到一天早晨，我在上学路上经过市中心，看见一排排德军浩浩荡荡地从市政广场驶出，一路向北离开了波扎洛。人们沉默地注视着远去的军队，直至最后一个德国士兵消失在视野里。  
“他们走了！”人群中大喊一声，就像点燃干草堆的星火，所有人都欢呼起来。他们将手绢和帽子抛到空中，庆祝着看德国人脸色的日子终于结束了。我也加入了欢庆的人群，把书包甩在路边跳起了踢踏舞。在余光瞥过唐璜酒店时，我停下了动作。德国人走后，克里斯蒂亚诺是不是又要无家可归了？  
高中毕业前两周的某日晚上，父亲在晚饭时表情严肃地问我有没有谈过女朋友，我茫然地摇摇头。  
“你这孩子真是的，长得那么俊，却一心扑在书里，这怎么行？待会我带你去一个地方，让你成为真正的男人。”父亲一脸得意地看着我。母亲在旁边欲言又止，父亲抬手制止了她：“没事的，男孩总会经历这一步。”  
我惴惴不安又激动地吃完晚饭，坐上父亲的脚踏车后座，一路七拐八拐骑到了波扎洛的另一头，那个贫穷而肮脏的旧城区。父亲停好脚踏车，握住我的手走过几个街角。一路上都没有灯，视力所及范围黑洞洞的，可以听见路边的野狗吠声还有头顶窗户里飘来的交欢声，我小心翼翼避开地上的脏水沟，这个地方可真臭啊！最后我们在一扇厚重破旧的铁门前停下了，父亲抬手扣了扣，里面立刻传来尖细的女高音：“来啦！”随后门从内打开了，一个浓妆艳抹的胖女人走出来，在昏暗的灯光下，她脸上的皱纹仿佛触目惊心的沟壑。我不由得抖了抖，父亲安抚地拍拍我的肩膀，低头笑着说：“没事的，进去吧。明天早上我来接你。”说完就转身离开了，我无助地看着父亲的背影没入黑暗中，然后被胖女人一把扯进屋内。还没站稳脚跟，立刻有四五个女人围了上来，仔细一看她们全都没穿上衣，丰满而下垂的胸部狂野地在我身上甩动，一边嘻嘻笑着：“小帅哥，从我们中间挑一个吧！”“第一次来吗，真可爱。”“今晚一定给你回味无穷的体验，让我来吧……”  
我被包围着不知所措，眼睛都不知往哪里摆，只能向天花板望去。然后，我就看见了那个人：克里斯蒂亚诺正站在二楼楼梯边向下望着，因为逆光看不清他脸上的表情。我揉了揉眼睛，确认这不是臆想也不是幻觉，葡萄牙人确确实实就站在那里。我像块石头一般当场愣住了，女人们顺着我的视线向上，同样看见了克里斯蒂亚诺，发出扫兴的声音：“切，每次客人都选他，这条德国人的狗操起来有那么舒服？”随后一哄而散回到各自房间去了。  
我呆呆地看着克里斯蒂亚诺缓缓从二楼走下，他的每一步都踩在我的心上。几乎一年不见，克里斯蒂亚诺变得更英俊高挑了。他的头发精心修剪过，头顶一丛卷毛染成了黄色。戴着垂下的细链银质耳坠，两颗紫宝石在末端轻轻晃荡。克里斯蒂亚诺今天穿着一件花式繁复的衬衫，黑色衣料上是金色的刺绣玫瑰，仔细一看还做了镂空设计，漂亮的肌肉在刺绣间若隐若现。他的裤子很紧，几乎能勾勒出前面的凸起，还有臀部的内裤边缘。克里斯蒂亚诺慢慢走到我面前，虽然他面无表情，我却已经沉沦在那双蜜色的眼睛里。我感觉自己像被枫糖包裹了起来，甜蜜而窒息。他伸出一只手，抚摸我的右脸颊，拇指轻轻摩挲着我滚烫的皮肤，勾起嘴角笑道：“第一次来这里吗？”我并没有听见他说的话，因为我的全部注意力都集中在他那一张一合水润粉嫩的唇瓣上。他今天涂唇膏了吗，为什么嘴唇颜色那么鲜艳，让人忍不住想亲吻。  
见我毫无反应，克里斯蒂亚诺无奈地笑了笑，随后牵起我的手，把我一路拉上二楼，来到他住着的屋内。当蜡烛点亮后，我才注意到这个房间是多么的狭小，只能勉强放下一张单人铁架床和小桌子。墙壁上布满了霉斑和蜘蛛网，桌上放着几片坚硬的面包。克里斯蒂亚诺见我一直在四下打量，显得有些不好意思，把我拉到床上坐下。“别害怕。你叫什么名字？”他看着我的眼睛，笑语盈盈。  
“费德里科。”我一眨不眨地盯着他的侧脸，烛光像一只温柔的手游走在克里斯蒂亚诺脸上，将那蛊惑人心的轮廓照得更加暧昧。  
克里斯蒂亚诺的脸突然放大在我面前，甚至连他脸上细小的绒毛都能看得清清楚楚。“别动，放松点。”他安抚地亲了亲我的嘴巴，触感柔软温润，仿佛有羽毛擦过嘴唇。随后克里斯蒂亚诺将我按倒在床上，俯下身一一揭开我的上衣扣子。我一动都不敢动，看着他灵巧的手指褪下衬衫，松开皮带，又将我的裤子拉下来。不一会儿，我就脱得赤条条地躺在床上。克里斯蒂亚诺跨坐在我身上，开始脱起自己的衣服。我瞪大眼睛盯着他劲瘦的腰肢像蛇一样扭动着，将衬衫从头顶脱下，随后裤子也一并褪下。我的视线顺着他胸前凸起的粉色小点一路向下，扫过流畅优美的腹肌和人鱼线，最后停留在他的阴茎上。那里的毛发已经全部除掉了，形状漂亮的阴茎怯生生地暴露在空气中。克里斯蒂亚诺低下身来，细腻地亲吻着我的胸口。  
“我会服侍好你的，费德里科。”我看着他从枕边取出润滑液倒在手上，向后穴伸去开始为自己做扩张，同时另一只手握住我的鸡鸡上下撸动着。克里斯蒂亚诺仰起头，扩张时脸上露出细微痛苦的表情。我突然心头一热，拽住他的手，在克里斯蒂亚诺错愕的眼神中说：“我不想做了。”  
“诶？”克里斯蒂亚诺露出那种被抛弃的小动物的表情，睁大美丽的眼睛不知所措地看着我。不知从什么时候开始，我就很少看见他流露出这种软弱的样子了。  
我把他拉下来躺在一起，从正面紧紧抱住了他。我能感受到克里斯蒂亚诺的身体在臂弯中颤抖着，我抚摸着他的背，尽量温柔地说：“我今天不想做了，你能陪我睡一会吗？不用担心，钱还是会支付给你的。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺犹豫片刻，然后乖乖地点了点头。我们就这么相拥躺在狭窄的床上，赤裸着紧紧贴在一起。我轻轻哼唱起‘亲爱的人’，舒缓慵懒的曲调回荡在房间里。克里斯蒂亚诺在我怀中明显愣了一下，随后紧绷的肌肉渐渐放松下来。一曲唱毕，房间里只剩下均匀的呼吸声。我低下头发现他已经睡着了，蜷缩在我怀里就像一只乖巧的小猫。我从来没有这么近地看过他的脸，五年来我或是站得远远地隔空遥望，或是在窗外偷偷窥视。直到此时，我真真切切地拥抱着这具温暖的身体，才确实意识到他就在我身边。虽然只有短短一个晚上，但他是完全属于我的，他在这一刻与里卡多、杰拉德、塞尔吉奥、或是那些德国军官没有任何关系。我一边拨弄着他翘起的卷毛，一边细细看着他的脸。他看上去疲惫极了，眼下有一片乌青的黑眼圈，嘴唇周围长出细小的胡子没有刮干净。  
突然，他发出了一声闷哼，我这才发现自己下面已经变得梆硬。为了不惊动克里斯蒂亚诺，我将阴茎塞进了他的大腿之中，在白皙细嫩的腿缝间来回抽插着，尽量放轻动静。在几百下磨蹭后，我感觉到一股热流向下体涌去，随后就射了出来。黏黏糊糊的精液粘在克里斯蒂亚诺大腿上，他浑然不觉地动了动脖子，将脑袋在我胸口埋得更深。我拼命压制住心头的躁热，老老实实抱着怀中沉睡的人，开始想别的事情分神。  
我一直不能理解为什么克里斯蒂亚诺会留在波扎洛，这里明明没有任何值得留恋的东西。爱他的人早已离开，所有人都讨厌他，骂他是荡妇、纳粹间谍、德国人的母狗，逼得他只能在这阴暗肮脏的妓院里低贱地维生。一个模糊的念头闪过脑海，难道他还在等里卡多回来吗？为了那一丝飘渺的希望，值得他经受这么多苦难吗？想着想着，我在不知不觉间睡着了。  
第一缕晨曦穿过窗户照进屋里时我就醒了，克里斯蒂亚诺还在沉沉睡着。我凝视着那张脸，朝日洒在克里斯蒂亚诺脸上，让他看上去如同初生的婴儿般无辜。岁月留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，却依然带不走他的纯真无暇。我蹑手蹑脚地穿上衣服，临走时还悄悄亲了一下克里斯蒂亚诺的额头。“再见了。”我轻轻说，随后离开了屋子。走出妓院时发现父亲已经靠在门外等候，看见我走出来后笑着问：“儿子，感觉如何？”  
想起昨晚短暂的幸福，我脸上立刻泛起大片红晕。父亲显然理解错了意思，哈哈大笑揉着我的脑袋：“男子汉都要经历这一步，恭喜你长大了，费德里科。”  
坐在父亲的脚踏车后座上时，我默默想：毕业后一定要立刻找份工作，攒够了钱，然后把克里斯蒂亚诺接回来。我们在外面租一套公寓，我每天工作养着他，他可以去做任何想做的事情。等战争结束后，我要带着他回马德拉重游故土，然后我们会一直生活在一起，领养三个孩子，永远幸福下去，再也没有人能伤害他。我暗暗下定决心，还有两周我就从高中毕业了，长大成人真好。

那年的盛夏到来之前，我正式完成了高中学业。我依然记得那天明媚的阳光，清爽的晨风，还有同学们的欢声笑语。我穿着学士袍站在操场上，保罗和罗德里戈在我左右。我们班二十五个学生站成三排，阿莱格里和孔蒂先生微笑着坐在前排。摄影师站在巨大的照相机后面，头探进黑布中，数着一二三。咔嚓一声，黑白的集体照将时光从此定格在1943年六月二十三号午后。直至今日，这张合照相框依旧放在我的书房里。照片上的所有人我此生都没有再见过第二次，甚至连他们大部分的名字都不记得了。当我移居到美国后曾经收到过保罗的来信，他在战后带着女友（后来的妻子）回到阿根廷的祖籍老家，在当地开了家意大利餐厅，生意兴隆。其他人就永远杳无音讯了。  
毕业后我在波扎洛的银行找到了一份柜台工作，负责清点客户们的钱，谁让我在读书时就是班上数学最好的孩子呢？我把头一个月的工资全部放在上锁的小木盒里，塞到床底下，满心欢喜地等待积蓄一点点塞满这个盒子。明年二月我就年满十八岁了，可以去市政广场边租一套公寓，把克里斯蒂亚诺接过来住。我会把这五年来全部的爱意告诉他，还要承诺未来百年都不变的忠贞，希望不会吓到胆小的克里斯蒂亚诺。我躺在床上看着天花板，心中欢呼雀跃。  
七月的时候波扎洛发生一件大事——同盟国的军队来了。这次不是开着轰炸机，而是一个连的步兵、军用卡车、还有坦克一起浩浩荡荡地开进市中心。在他们到来的前一天晚上，我看见市政厅里的纳粹军官们慌慌张张地奔走着，销毁文件，打包装备，连夜撤出了波扎洛。连广场上升起的卐字旗也不忘收下来带走，颇为狼狈。据说墨索里尼的军队连连战败，整个西西里岛的纳粹士兵都收到撤退命令，一路北上去米兰。但对于波扎洛人民来说，解放的一天终于到来了。过去五年中纳粹一直占领着波扎洛，德国人走后更是严查一切可能与同盟国通敌的人士，严刑逼供、有赏举报、关押监禁，将波扎洛闹得人心惶惶。虽然新来的大兵们操着一口听不懂的美式英语，但波扎洛人民还是上街热情地夹道欢迎他们。我和父亲也一起去广场围观，只见人群中空出了一条宽阔的路，一辆辆载满士兵的卡车缓缓驶过，星条旗在车头猎猎飘扬。道路两边的人群抛出鲜花和手绢，用（大兵们听不懂的）意大利语向他们表示感谢。在开到广场中央时，几个士兵跳下车来，手里捧着一卷厚厚的文件，似乎要往公告牌上张贴什么。  
突然，不远处发生了骚乱。我看见人们围成一圈，隐约传来“叛徒”“间谍”“纳粹走狗”“妓女”之类的叫骂，还夹杂着踢打声和叫好声。这熟悉的过程让我又心头一紧，拨开人群挤进包围圈中央，果然正在发生我最害怕的事情：克里斯蒂亚诺倒在地上，全身瑟缩成一团剧烈抖动着。他的额头和鼻子正在流血，半张脸高肿了起来。几个人站在他身边，有男有女，正在对着毫无还手之力的克里斯蒂亚诺拳打脚踢。“该死的葡萄牙灾星！之前在德国人身下叉开大腿时不是很神气吗？！你怎么没夹着尾巴和他们一起跑呢？” “不要放过这家伙！自从他来波扎洛之后发生了多少倒霉的事情，全都是因为他！”“别打死他了，间谍是要留着枪毙的！”那些人边怒骂边踹着克里斯蒂亚诺，葡萄牙人只能蜷缩着抱住头护住要害，嘴里发出泣不成声的辩解：“我不是间谍……真的不是……”  
所有人已经自动站成一个圈围观这一切，人们脸上表情各异，有嫌弃，有鄙夷，有同情，更多的是冷漠与事不关己。我直接冲了上去，死死抱住一个正准备踢向克里斯蒂亚诺头部的男人，声嘶力竭地吼道：“住手！他是无辜的！”然后我就被强壮的男人一把甩飞出去，跌在地上久久爬不起来。  
一个女人发出了奇怪的笑声，阴森森地对克里斯蒂亚诺说：“你用这张脸勾引了不少男人，包括我丈夫不是吗？如果没有这张脸，你今后还能祸害谁呢？”说完她不知从哪儿摸出一把裁纸刀，示意两边的人将葡萄牙人按住。  
克里斯蒂亚诺似乎预感到会发生什么，惊恐地向后退去，两个强壮的男人一左一右抓住了他的胳膊，将他死死摁在地面上，同时捂住他的嘴。克里斯蒂亚诺大声呜咽着，两行泪水流了下来，惊恐地抬头看着前方。女人脸上挂着诡异的笑，一步步走向被按住的葡萄牙人。我忍住强烈的晕眩和剧痛，试图爬起来，却被人从身后拉住，回过头看居然是赶来的父亲。他表情严肃地告诫我：“不准过去，这不关你的事情。”  
我直接挥开了父亲的手，正欲起身时，耳边传来凄惨的哀叫。我转身望去，只见那把裁纸刀直直刺入了克里斯蒂亚诺的右脸，随后向下划去，瞬间他的脸颊血流如注。克里斯蒂亚诺发出了我听过最绝望的叫声，仿佛在地狱业火中灼烧的厉鬼。他的身体忽然爆发出一股力量，挣扎幅度剧烈两个大汉几乎按不住他。女人的刀还在克里斯蒂亚诺脸上游走着，从右脸颊划到左嘴角下方，留下一道触目惊心的刀疤。我看着那道伤口像小嘴一样不停地喷涌着鲜血，突然感到一阵天旋地转，双腿一软跪在地上。  
“What’s happening there?”一个美国士兵注意到了这边的动静，开始朝这个方向走来。  
“市民们在处置纳粹间谍，不用干涉。”群众中有会英语的立刻上前解释，把士兵劝了回去。  
克里斯蒂亚诺已经挣脱钳制，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，他的脚边全是滴落的鲜血。几个施暴者不由自主地向后退去，似乎被他此刻的动作吓到了。克里斯蒂亚诺满脸是血，上衣和裤子被扯得破破烂烂，衣衫褴褛间露出伤痕累累的肉体。他猛然抬起头来，那双漂亮的大眼睛正目光空洞地流着泪，眼神迷茫仿佛已经感觉不到疼痛。克里斯蒂亚诺踉跄着向前方踏出一步，围观的人们不自觉地让出一条道路，任由他朝着军队游行的方向走去。人群中不知是谁先喊了一句：“滚啊！！！” 一石激起千层浪，人们接二连三发出怒吼，冲他吐着唾沫：“该死的纳粹间谍！”“害死了莱特一家的凶手！”“滚回葡萄牙！”“贱人！”  
我跪坐在地上，看着克里斯蒂亚诺薄薄的背影消失在人海中，地面上是一路滴下的血水。我呆呆地望着那滩血迹，觉得自己的心也在流血。  
就在我失神时，有人高呼：“幸存者名单来了！”只见美国军官在公告栏上贴出一张长长的名单，上面是这些年来在战争中被同盟国俘获的意大利士兵和军官。他们或重伤困在医院，或被关入监狱如今放出，一大批原先认为已死的名字又出现在了幸存者名单上，这批俘虏在未来半年将陆陆续续放回意大利本土。一个眼尖的人大喊：“是里卡多！”瞬间大批人的注意力被吸引了过去，围着名单惊叹道：“真的是里卡多•莱特！”“他居然还活着吗？”“可怜的孩子，还不如死在北非呢，这下回来要承受太多痛苦了。”  
人们的议论声越来越大，从广场一头传到另一头，所有人都在说里卡多要回来了。突然，远处传来一声撕心裂肺的惨叫，我立刻爬上了身旁的雕像，在高处看见了我此生永远无法忘记的一幕：克里斯蒂亚诺捂著流血的脸，像疯了一样从对面冲过来，在经过行车道时却站住了，呆立在车队正前方。一辆军用卡车来不及刹车，撞倒了路中央的克里斯蒂亚诺，巨大的车轮直接从他的胸口碾了过去。那一刻，周遭的世界都安静了。我瞪大眼睛，瞳孔收缩，视线中一切都变成了慢镜头。我看着轰鸣的卡车碾过克里斯蒂亚诺单薄的胸口，这一瞬间仿佛能听见肋骨断裂的声音，以及克里斯蒂亚诺最后痛苦而压抑的闷哼。下一秒，卡车停了下来，司机打开车门跳下，飞快地从车底将克里斯蒂亚诺拖出来。我看见葡萄牙人的身体抽搐着，大口大口吐出鲜血，脸上的血色以肉眼可见的速度在消失。我听见周围的人们都在惊呼，有人倒抽了一口凉气，有人捂住双眼不敢再看，还有人双手合十默念着上帝保佑。我看见前后几辆卡车上的士兵们全部跳了下来，高呼着“Doctor”，将渐渐停止挣扎的克里斯蒂亚诺放上担架抬起来，然后飞速穿过人群向医院方向送去。  
我在雕像上呆立许久，依然没有从巨大的冲击中回过神来。直到游行中止，围观人群散去，父亲在下方呼唤我名字时，我僵硬的大脑才终于恢复了思考。我从雕像座台上跌落下来，跪在地上失神地仰起头。天空很蓝，一丝云都没有，是个晴朗的夏日。但我的眼前已经被泪水模糊，大滴大滴的泪珠从我眼眶滚落，砸在地上。我张大嘴，仿佛被扼住咽喉般呼吸困难。我想哭嚎，想对着虚空大喊大叫，但最后从我嘴里发出的只有嘶哑的低吼：“啊————！！！”

克里斯蒂亚诺的肋骨在被碾过的那一刻全部断裂，其中一截断骨直接扎入了他的心脏。事后调查时目击证人们说辞不一，有人说克里斯蒂亚诺是想跑到公告牌前确认里卡多的幸存，因为心急而忽视了周围的情况，导致悲剧发生；有人说克里斯蒂亚诺在听见里卡多还活着时就发出了悲鸣，然后不顾一切地直直向车队冲去，很明显是他自知过去五年的所作所为太过不堪入目，觉得无颜面对九死一生归来的丈夫，才自取灭亡。最终警长拍案，这是一起因为忽视路况强行从车队前通过才导致的悲剧，没有任何人该为这场意外负责，就此结案。至于克里斯蒂亚诺脸上那道十几厘米长的刀疤从何而来，已经无人深究了。  
波扎洛人民从此对这个名字讳莫如深，没有人再愿意提起那个葡萄牙人。只有在谈到里卡多时，人们才会欲言又止，最后无奈地叹息一声，转移话题去聊别的新闻。直到下葬那一天人们才发现了问题：波扎洛没有人知道克里斯蒂亚诺的姓氏，墓碑上该怎么写名字呢？有聪明的人出来说，既然他和里卡多还是名义上的伴侣，就把他埋到先前为里卡多挖的衣冠冢里去吧。然后在墓碑前多加一个名字，变成克里斯蒂亚诺&里卡多•莱特，反正里卡多百年之后也会回到这里。这个主意得到了大多数人的同意，于是一拍即合，克里斯蒂亚诺在一个下着雷阵雨的夏日午后匆匆下葬了。去葬礼现场的只有寥寥三四个人，其中就包括我。  
我打着黑伞站在泥泞的土里，看着墓碑上的黑白照片。依然是里卡多和克里斯蒂亚诺结婚那天的合影。里卡多英俊非凡，意气风发。克里斯蒂亚诺笑得害羞又灿烂，眉眼间是无忧无虑的幸福。我与照片中那个十八岁的男孩沉默对视着，过了许久才张开嘴，无声地对他说：你的罪已经得到赦免，再见了，克里斯蒂亚诺。  
迪甘说他靠肉体勾引了丈夫，老莱特说他是拆散别人家庭的罪孽，杰拉德和塞尔吉奥对待他如同妓女，波扎洛的人们视他为纳粹的间谍。但直到最后，依然没有人能真正说出克里斯蒂亚诺有什么罪。他究竟犯了什么不可饶恕的错，上帝才会降下如此惨烈的惩罚呢？一定是现在的我还无法理解的，很深很深的罪孽吧。

那可怕的事件过去数月后，一个熟悉而陌生的人回到了波扎洛。当他走出火车站，经过市政广场时，所有人都在侧目。  
里卡多回来了。  
他看上去变黑了，也变壮实了，原本干净的下巴上长了一圈胡渣。他穿着破旧的衣服，走路还一瘸一拐的，但依旧看得出昔日帅气的轮廓。每个走过里卡多身旁的人都偷偷瞄着他，有人张了张嘴想说些什么，然后立刻被同伴拉开了。里卡多步履蹒跚地沿着海边公路走回家，然后站在一片长满杂草的废墟前呆愣住了。  
过了半小时，市政厅外走进来一个人。里卡多直接坐在接待台前，开门见山地问：“我家的房子是怎么回事？”  
接待小姐似乎被吓了一跳，眼睛眨得飞快：“在三年前的一场火灾中烧毁了。”  
“我的父母在哪里？”  
“老莱特先生于1939年八月因心脏病在波扎洛市立医院去世，莱特太太在四个月后的轰炸中丧生。”  
“迪甘他还在吗？”  
“你走后不久迪甘就被送去苏联的前线，最后有人看见他是在斯大林格勒附近，之后就没有任何消息。”  
里卡多的脸越来越苍白，最后他用颤抖的声音问：“那……我的丈夫，克里斯蒂亚诺呢？”  
漫长的沉默。  
在市政厅里办事的所有人都停下了手中的动作，视线不约而同地集中到前台。接待小姐额头冷汗都冒出来了，支支吾吾不知该如何开口。突然，一只手搭上了里卡多的肩膀，他回头看去，一个十七八岁的男孩站在身后。  
“你是谁？”里卡多有些吃惊。  
我的心脏疯狂跳动着，几乎要蹦出胸膛，但依然表面强装镇定地说：“克里斯蒂亚诺他在美国人来之前就离开了。”  
“什么？”  
我点了点头，渐渐冷静下来，看着里卡多的眼睛淡定地说：“我看见他坐上了去巴勒莫的火车。”  
里卡多立刻站起身来，大步走了出去。我看着他推开那扇厚重的门，走进屋外的阳光之中。  
我动了动嘴唇，无声地说：祝你好运，里卡多。

第二年春天我认识了一个来自都灵的女孩，在短暂的三个月交往后便和她结婚了。婚后我随妻子去往都灵工作，从此再也没回到过西西里。我的父亲在战后被举报送上了审判席，因为他曾经为德军做过多年翻译，被判为有罪，监禁十年。入狱不到三年后，父亲感染上肺结核，一周内就重症不治死在了狱中。母亲当年随我一起去了都灵，听闻父亲去世消息后伤心欲绝，一病不起，不久后也跟着去了。  
我和伊莎贝拉的婚姻持续了五年，最后因为我工作繁忙不想要孩子，她含泪离开了。恢复单身的我终于能开创属于自己的事业，不愿再在都灵这个小地方缩手缩脚。战后的意大利经济衰退，政局动荡，显然未来已经不在这片土地上了。我动身前往开普敦，世纪初以来钻石在美国的珠宝市场突然风靡，而南非有大量丰富的矿洞。淘到第一桶金后我又转战北非，战争过后欧洲列强对这片土地的控制力明显减弱。原住民们已经准备拿起武器，为自由与独立而战。在这片大地上，枪支与弹药比牛奶与面包更紧缺。我的军火商人身份并没有持续很久，在喀土穆的酒店遭遇空袭、亲眼目睹导弹将屋顶炸塌后，我决定离开这个流弹横飞的不毛之地。少年时期的记忆让我学会珍惜生命，毕竟我还想用这双眼睛亲眼见证这个动荡的世界会走向何方。我坐游轮横跨大西洋来到蓬勃发展的美利坚，用积攒下的财富在曼哈顿投资起房地产。你猜怎样？房价在十年之间涨得比华尔街的便士股还飞快。财富，名声，权势，美人，这些诱惑向我接踵而来，我得保持十二分的定力才能不溺死在温柔乡里。等我躲过第一批税务局的调查后，就火速和一位来自波士顿名门望族的大小姐结婚了。  
三十五年的忙碌奔波中我很少想起西西里，等终于有一天清闲下来，那些回忆像潮水一般涌上，几乎使我窒息。自1943年七月的那个夏日之后，我余生的噩梦永远在重复同一个场景：克里斯蒂亚诺站在广场中央，面无表情地看着过往的人群，眼中是无尽的恨意。他的脸上是触目惊心的刀疤，他的胸口有几根肋骨刺出来，克里斯蒂亚诺一张口就在咕噜咕噜地吐出血水。我总是一身冷汗地惊醒，然后转过身紧紧抱住枕边的人， 控制不住地颤抖。  
我不知道里卡多后来过得如何，找到他的克里斯蒂亚诺了吗，还是带着失望一遍遍徘徊在巴勒莫的街头？抑或是终于有人告诉了他真相？在七十年代中期我短暂地前往巴西谈生意，在圣保罗街头时与一个熟悉的身影擦肩而过。我立刻回过头，却只能看见茫茫人海来来往往。刚才那是里卡多吗？这成了我心中永远的谜团。  
1990年后我渐渐退居幕后，将生意交给儿子们打理。退休后的生活清闲而无聊，我几乎走遍了七个大洲，从新加坡到阿伯丁，但唯独绕开了地中海。我不愿意回忆起克里斯蒂亚诺，但克里斯蒂亚诺无时不刻在我身边。从此我见过的美丽的人都像他，读过的悲剧也像他。无论我的身体在世界哪个角落流浪，午夜梦回总能将我的灵魂拉回那座宁静的海边小城波扎洛。  
在我的生命之烛即将燃尽，耳畔传来耶路撒冷的钟声之时，我又想起了若干年前那个轰炸来临前昏昏欲睡的午后。那天阿莱格里先生在讲台上说着“神会让他所爱之人在年少时死去”的故事。因为拉车的牛不堪重负，克琉比斯和比同将母亲库狄普的车拖行四十五斯塔迪斯直至神庙外参加祭典。库狄普请求赫拉赏赐给她虔诚的儿子们世上最好的礼物，赫拉的礼物就是让俩兄弟在年轻的睡梦中离去。欢宴后克琉比斯和比同在赫拉的神殿中睡去，从此再也不曾醒来。  
世界上最好的礼物是如同忒勒斯般拥有永恒的欢愉与富足；若不能得到，那么在命中注定的不幸来临之前，在青春的昭华尚未振翅飞远之时死去同样是无上的荣誉。也许上帝曾经偏爱过克里斯蒂亚诺，但他仁慈的礼物来得过于迟缓。如果克里斯蒂亚诺当初没有遇见里卡多，如果他没有在故乡遭遇轰炸的那天出海捕鱼，也许克里斯蒂亚诺能和深爱着他的家人们一起离开这个世界，在懵懂天真时躲过一切灾难与恶意。  
我已经听见圣彼得在呼唤我的名字。倘若我的灵魂能够接受洗涤，去往永恒不灭之父的国，我一定会在那里看见克里斯蒂亚诺。我会紧紧抓住那双柔软的手，看着那双小鹿般灵动的眼睛，认真地告诉他：你从来都没有犯下任何罪。在那个动荡疯狂的年代，人们以美为淫乱，以天真为恶，以异己为原罪。愿你的纯粹终将被世人原谅。

 

END


End file.
